


Between the Two of You (Happier Than I've Ever Been)

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Carrying, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Manhandling, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Scenting, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Joseph was standing behind Peter, and Stiles hardly had time to notice that he was pushing Peter’s pants down before Peter was attacking him with a kiss.“I need someone to fuck me,” Stiles said, giggling when twin growls sounded throughout the room. “Please, please.”“Don’t need to beg, baby,” Peter said, wiggling the rest of the way out of his slacks before he reached forward to push Stiles’ jeans the rest of the way the down. “Get on the bed, darling.”





	Between the Two of You (Happier Than I've Ever Been)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three makes a Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854499) by [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me). 



> Mer, I adore you and your mind. This is the _third_ fic I have written that was inspired by one of yours. You are amazing. I love you <3 This won't make much sense unless you read Merwin's fic first: otherwise it's just porn. 
> 
> Also, happy Poly Shipping Day :D
> 
> beta'd by the amazing [AuguriesofInnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuguriesofInnocence)!

Stiles gasped, letting himself melt into Peter’s hold. He knew his Daddy would hold him up. Joseph was licking into his mouth and taking his breath away. He never could have imagined that his first kiss could be  _ this _ , but god was he thankful. The kiss was everything he had ever imagined and more, and god, had Stiles imagined. 

Peter was holding him up, his hands burning bands of heat into Stiles’ hips, fingers keeping him grounded as he lost himself in the sensation of Joseph’s mouth against his own. It was all so much, but it was so good, and Stiles’ dick was so hard that it was beginning to ache, pressing against his zipper painfully. He whined, the only noise he could make, and he pushed back against the weight of Joseph's bulk.

Sliding his hands up the man’s chest, he spent a moment running his fingers over the width of his shoulders. Joseph had always been so  _ big _ , and it hadn’t taken Stiles very long before he realized just how much Joseph's build interested him. Just the thought of all the strength he must wield was making him even harder, and his dick sputtered out a bead of precome when Joseph bit into his bottom lip.

“Oh darling, you smell so lovely right now,” Peter’s voice rumbled from his chest into Stiles’ entire body, and he shivered at the sensation. 

Even with both of them pressing into him he wanted more, and he pulled back from Joseph's kiss completely breathless. He had no idea what to do or what to say, and he suddenly felt vulnerable with Joseph’s eyes on him. The man’s face softened, and his lips pulled up into a smile Stiles had only ever seen him give Peter.

“Pup,” Joseph said, and the endearment, spoken now, made heat build in Stiles’ belly.

“Papa,” he answered, voice wrecked, and Joseph’s eyes flashed a bright yellow that didn’t dim. 

“ _ Baby _ .” His voice was nothing more than a growl of slurred words, and he ducked forward to get at Stiles’ neck. 

His teeth were sharp when they bit into skin, but it didn’t hurt. Peter’s hand tangled in his hair and pulled, directing Stiles’ head to the side. Suddenly, Peter was  _ there _ , pressing him into another kiss that overwhelmed him until he knew nothing but how Peter smelt and how Peter tasted and how Peter  _ felt _ , pressed along his back. 

The next thing he knew, hands were wrapping around the backs of his thighs and he was being  _ lifted _ . He tangled his legs around Joseph’s waist, gasping for air as his entire body went rigid. Joseph pulled him forward, and the way Stiles’ hips rolled into the man’s stomach sent him over the edge. Pressure exploded and he came, shaking through his orgasms as his hips twitched forward in small, useless thrusts that Joseph encouraged with a hand that had moved to Stiles’ ass.

Stiles dropped his head forward to rest it against Joseph’s, their foreheads sticking together with the sweat beading along Stiles’ brow. He was gasping for breath, his entire body wracked with shivers as he came down from his orgasm. His underwear was wet, filled with come, and embarrassment began to rise up in his belly.

Peter growled and then was suddenly there, chest pressed against Stiles’ back. He sniffed, breathing in large gulps of air, nose pressed into Stiles’ neck and shoulder. His hands wrapped around Stiles from behind, sliding down his belly and slipping under his shirt before they undid the button of his jeans.

“Such a good pup,” Peter moaned, and he pushed his hand into Stiles’ pants. “So fucking good, coming for us just like that. You smell so, so good, darling, so delicious.” Peter’s hand pushed under his underwear, and Stiles was so sensitive that he cried out when Peter’s hand wrapped around him. “You came so much for us. Was it good? Did Papa make you feel good, pup?”

“Y-yeah,” Stiles said, his voice breaking. 

“Did you like being picked up?” Joseph asked, his voice deeper than Stiles had ever heard it. His eyes were still glowing. Stiles nodded, dropping his head back and letting it rest against Peter’s shoulder since he was there, his hand moving slowly up and down Stiles’ dick. “Do you like that I’m still holding you up?”

Stiles moaned in answer, blood rushing back into his cock as it began to fill. He still felt too sensitive, but Peter’s touch was light enough that it didn’t hurt, just felt this side of  _ too _ good. Peter tightened his fingers around the base of Stiles’ dick and slowly pulled his hand up Stiles’ length, before he pulled Stiles’ waistband away from his stomach. 

“Daddy,” Stiles panted, squirming as much as he could in Joseph’s hold. 

“Open up, pup,” Peter said, and Stiles did so without thinking. He let his mouth fall open, and he closed his lips around Peter’s fingers the moment they touched his bottom lip. His own release was salty and bitter in his mouth, but he sucked it off Peter’s fingers anyway. 

“Oh god,” Joseph mumbled before he leaned forward.

They kissed around Peter’s hand, tongues tangling and sharing Stiles’ release between them. Only when Peter’s hand was clean did he pull away, and Joseph wasted no time before he was licking into Stiles’ mouth, pushing an entire glob of come onto his tongue. 

“Joe,” Peter said, and he sounded just as out of breath as Stiles felt. “Take our boy to bed.”

A thrill went through Stiles’ spine at the easy possession even as it made Stiles smile happily. Joseph made a growling noise that was probably an agreement, but it was still another long minute before he pulled back from Stiles’ mouth. When Stiles managed to blink his eyes open, Joseph’s face was flushed and his eyes were dark, almost all pupil.

“Is—is that okay with you, baby?” Joseph asked, though it sounded like the words were hard for him to say. The check-in warmed his heart, and it made Stiles love the man more than he already had. 

“Yes. Yes, Papa,  _ please _ ,” he said, the words so easy, and he laughed loudly when Joseph spun him around before taking off for his bedroom. 

They kissed the entire way, and after the third step Joseph took, Stiles figured out how to roll his hips with every little bounce. It felt so good, but Stiles knew it would take a lot more for him to be able to come again, especially as he was already almost fully hard. Stiles’ back hit a wall and he let out a grunt even as he kept up the kiss, sucking on Joseph’s tongue as he ground his dick into the man’s hard stomach. 

“How about you let our boy down so he can get undressed?” Peter asked. Apparently he was the only one who could still think.

Joseph whined, though he did as Peter asked. Stiles slid down Joseph’s body, giving him a quick kiss before he took a half step back. He turned his gaze to Peter, taking in the man’s wrecked appearance. Despite how he sounded, he looked every bit as turned on as Stiles felt, and it gave him the confidence he needed. 

He let his hips sway back and forth, imaging a beat in his head. He had no idea what he was doing and he felt ridiculous, but both men were watching him like he was a meal, like he was  _ prey _ , and it only turned him on. Slowly, he peeled his shirt over of his head. He had never thought much of himself—he was pale and he was skinny ( _ too _ skinny, for a while), and he was nothing compared to the supernaturally beautiful men before him.

But they were both attracted to him, as was clear by the impressive bulges they were both sporting, and Stiles tried to focus on how them wanting him made him feel. When he went to slide out of his pants, he accidentally cringed at the feeling of his dried come peeling away from his pubic hair. 

Peter laughed, and he stepped forward in two large strides, hands cupping Stiles’ cheeks completely and pulling him into their first, proper kiss. It was far softer than Stiles had been expecting, and he let Peter take over when his hands found Stiles’ waistbands. Peter pushed his jeans and boxers down to Stiles’ knees, his fingers dragged over the sensitive skin of Stiles’ inner thighs.

His dick jumped, bobbing in the air between them. He was fully erect now, standing straight up as Peter’s touch teased him. Peter was kissing him harder, now, licking into his mouth and nipping at his lip even as he ghosted his fingers up Stiles’ belly with the barest hint of pressure. 

“You,” Stiles gasped, tugging at Peter’s shirt when he couldn't find the words for what he wanted. Peter laughed again, but the noise was kind. “You.”

Peter raised his arms in what was a clear invitation, so Stiles lifted his shirt over his head. He stared at skin as it was revealed, speckled with freckles and hair, a thick trail leading up the centre of his stomach and fanning out over his chest. His nipples were rosy and hard, and as soon as Stiles dropped the man’s shirt he was bringing his hands back up to thumb over them.

Peter gasped, pushing his chest forward. Stiles stepped closer, the head of his cock brushing against the smooth material of Peter’s slacks and the soft slide of his stomach. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Peter’s chest gently. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he sucked a bit of skin between his lips and worried it with his teeth. When he pulled back, he watched a mark fade into nothing with a pout.

“H-healing,” Peter gasped as Stiles scratched a thumb over his nub. 

Stiles nodded, and then he lowered his head to one of Peter’s nipples, dragging his tongue over the hardness and pressing his muscle against it. Peter gasped, his fingers tangling into Stiles’ hair as he pressed Stiles closer to his chest. Once again, he sucked at the skin, making sure that his lips were covering Peter’s entire nipple. He alternated sucking with pressing with his tongue, and by the time Stiles pulled back Peter’s hips were twitching forward as he whined.

Joseph was standing behind Peter, and Stiles hardly had time to notice that he was pushing Peter’s pants down before Peter was attacking him with a kiss. Joseph’s hand knocked against his cock, knuckles dragging against the sensitive skin of the head and making Stiles shudder.

“I need someone to fuck me,” Stiles said, giggling when twin growls sounded throughout the room. “Please,  _ please _ .”

“Don’t need to beg, baby,” Peter said, wiggling the rest of the way out of his slacks before he reached forward to push Stiles’ jeans the rest of the way the down. “Get on the bed, darling.”

Stiles took a step backward, giggling happily when Peter playfully snapped at the air. He could tell that Joseph was naked, but he was pressed too tightly behind Peter for Stiles to see much skin. He backed up until his calves hit the bed, excitement building and building when he thought of what was to come. Smirking just a little, Stiles turned and climbed onto the bed.

With a deep breath, he let his shoulders drop to the bed as he arched his back,  _ presenting _ himself. He had a brief moment of panic before twin growls sounded, and in the next moment the bed was dipping as someone climbed on. It was Peter’s hand that smoothed up his thighs and over the globes of his ass, grabbing fistfuls of skin and kneading it with his hands. 

“Want to take my time with you,” Peter said, though the words sounded slurred. The bed dipped again, and Stiles knew Joseph had climbed up. “Can’t tonight, pup. We need to fuck you.”

“That’s okay, Daddy. Please, I want you to fuck me, Papa,  _ Daddy _ —” Stiles’ voice trailed off into nothing when a dry finger pressed against his hole, catching on the dry skin. He shivered, his entire body breaking out into goosebumps when the finger rubbed against him, not pressing in but using enough pressure that he could  _ feel _ it. 

Stiles lost himself in the gentle movements, feeling completely and utterly safe. He knew that he was safe, that no matter what, neither of the men behind him would bring him any harm, and it made it easy to push back against the finger rubbing at him, arching his back even more as he stuck his ass out. 

A cap popped, and Stiles was familiar enough with lube to recognize the sound for what it was. There was movement behind him, but Stiles was content to stay how he was and focus on the arousal thrumming through his body. Never before had he felt so good. He felt high on the rush of being wanted, and it was intoxicating.

A finger pressing against his rim pulled him from his thoughts. It was wet, obviously covered in lube, though not cold like he’d been expecting. The finger rubbed just like the thumb had. He got used to the feeling quickly, enjoying the way arousal was building along his spine at the simple touch. On Stiles’ next exhale it pushed inside. 

Peter’s finger felt strange, a pressure that was unfamiliar. It was so different from the few times he had fingered himself, but so much better. Peter went slow, a rhythm that Stiles wasn’t able to predict. The first was easy enough, and Stiles got used to it quickly. When Peter came back with  _ two _ , Stiles let out a shaky breath even as he did his best to relax.

Another hand slid down his back and knowing that they were both there was enough for him to calm down. Peter pushed two fingers in, reaching places Stiles never had and stretching him wider than Stiles’ own fingers had been able to. It felt so good and Stiles lost himself in the pleasure, rolling his hips back to meet Peter’s hand as it sped up. 

Joseph growled, though it was different than what Stiles had heard it sound like so far. When he craned his neck, he saw Joseph panting, his face shifted into his beta form as he stared Peter down. Two of Peter’s fingers were still in his ass, and Stiles flexed around them instinctually even though all of Peter’s attention seemed to be focused on Joseph. 

“Calm down, my heart,” Peter said as he tilted his head to the side. Joseph rushed forward, burying his face in Peter’s throat faster than Stiles’ mind could process. Peter’s hand came up to brush back Joseph’s hair, petting his head and neck softly. “I know, love. You get to claim him first, don’t worry.” Joseph whined at that, and Peter shushed him again. “It is quite alright, Alpha.”

When Joseph growled that time, the possession in the noise was clear enough that Stiles  _ felt  _ it. Joseph pulled back from Peter’s neck only to pull Peter into a kiss, and Stiles watched completely breathless as they made out. Peter’s finger suddenly moved again, and he gasped loudly, dropping his head back between his shoulders. He pushed his face into the pillow, and he arched his back as he rolled his hips backwards. 

Peter’s two fingers worked him over for another few breaths, but then there was three, pressing inside of him and stretching him out. The burn was pleasant and licked up his spine, chased by arousal. It was so much but so good, and Peter fucked him slowly with his hand as the wet sounds of him and Joseph making out spurred Stiles on. 

“I’m ready,” Stiles said, when there wasn’t even the ghost of a burn. Peter’s fingers were sliding in and out of him easily, knuckles catching on his rim every time Peter twisted his wrist. 

“Are you sure?”

“Daddy, Papa,  _ someone _ fuck me.”

There was more shifting behind him, but then thighs were pressing against his own, knees crawling between Stiles’ and forcing him to widen his. It brought his ass a bit lower, so he arched his back more to compensate, earning a pleased rumble for his efforts. Joseph’s cock slid between his cheeks, the head catching against Stiles’ rim and making them both moan. 

“Baby,” Joseph’s voice was hardly recognizable, and when his hands found Stiles’ hips, Stiles could feel the prick of claw. 

“ _ Papa _ ,” he whined, rolling his hips back and dragging his ass up Joseph’s cock. The man growled, and Stiles knew that he was more animal than man. It only made things better, knowing that Joseph was giving all of himself to Stiles as Stiles was giving all of himself to him.

There wasn’t any warning before Joseph began pushing in. Stiles breathed through the initial burn, wondering how big Joseph must be if he was stretching Stiles this much more. The burn was good, and Stiles let it rush through his body as Joseph slowly pushed forward. He paused, at one point, pulling back the littlest bit before continuing forward. 

When Joseph bottomed out, he fell forward and covered Stiles’ back with his chest. Their skin was slick with sweat, and Joseph’s tongue licked up the back of his neck, no doubt catching some on his tongue. Everything was so much, and Stiles felt like he was going to fly out of his skin as Joseph’s dick all but split him open, filling him in a way Stiles had never known he needed.

Joseph rocked forward after what felt like a small eternity, and it made everything so much better. Stiles’ skin was on fire, pleasure lighting him up from the  _ inside _ as Joseph’s cock dragged against the walls of his ass. It was incredible and Stiles’ mind was blanked out with pleasure as Joseph began to really move. 

It was an endless amount of time later when Stiles thought of Peter, and he managed to turn his head from where it had been pressed into the pillow. Joseph’s cock was making him feel like jelly, and it was hard to move as Joseph thrust into him, punching moans out of him and lighting up his body.

Peter was sitting on his knees, his cock hard and red and  _ leaking _ , precome steadily dripping down from the slit. It looked painful, but Peter was doing nothing but watching them, his hands fisted into the sheets under him. 

“Daddy, c’mere,” Stiles slurred, pushing himself up onto his elbows. Joseph’s pace slowed into an easy roll of his hips, and his mind cleared enough that he was able to say.  “Want you in my mouth.”

Peter’s eyes shot to his face, and there was nothing but want in his eyes. “Are you sure—”

“Daddy,” Stiles snapped, “let me suck your dick.”

Peter chuckled, but he still shuffled forward. He stopped when he passed Joseph, the older man pulling him into a kiss that only lasted a moment before Peter was moving again. He crawled in front of Stiles, pushing a pillow aside so he could settle at the head of the bed. His legs were spread around Stiles, and he leaned back against the headboard. 

“Fuck,” Stiles groaned. Peter’s dick, this close, was even prettier than it had been from afar.

Doing his best to ignore the way Joseph was fucking into him, he got a hand wrapped around Peter’s dick. The girth was just as impressive as the length, and Stiles had a moment of worry as he stroked it from root to tip. Peter’s hand settled on his head, gently smoothing back the hairs that had begun to grow over his forehead, before settling warmly along the nape of his neck. 

“Do whatever you like, baby,” Peter said, his voice just as soft as his eyes, and it gave Stiles the confidence to lean forward and take the head into his mouth.

It tasted much like his own release did, and Stiles flicked out his tongue so he could dig into the slit for more. Peter’s foreskin was pulled down enough that the head was exposed, and Stiles made sure to be careful as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked. The skin was smooth under his tongue, and Stiles swirled the muscle around the head, digging under the foreskin and running along the silky-smooth skin there. 

Peter groaned, so Stiles slowly tried to take more. He was so overwhelmed, and he felt infinite. His entire body was alight with pleasure and he lowered himself further onto Peter’s cock. He worked on a lazy rhythm, riding out Joseph’s thrusts and letting them push him down onto Peter’s cock. 

Stiles had to pull off to take a breath, and he rested his face against Peter’s belly so he could mouth at the hairy base k as Peter brought his own hand to his cock and stripped himself quickly. 

“I-I’m gonna, I’m gonna. Baby—pup, oh, oh god. Fuck, I’m—” Joseph’s voice cut off as he slammed into Stiles, holding himself tight against Stiles’ ass. Everything was still for a minute, and then Stiles let out a groan that shook through his entire body when Joseph began to  _ swell _ , stretching Stiles further. 

“Knot me, Papa, please, knot me,” Stiles begged, rolling his face into Peter’s stomach. Both men groaned at the same time, and Peter came, his come coating Stiles’ face and neck. He tried to get his head up, a spurt hitting him on the forehead before he managed to blindly take Peter’s dick back into his mouth so he could finish there. 

Swallowing Peter’s come distracted him until Joseph shifted and suddenly the pressure against his rim was  _ blinding _ , and in the next moment Stiles was coming, his entire body wracked with shivers as his cock shot below him. Joseph growled, dropping down on Stiles and pushing him so far onto Peter’s dick that he gagged. Stiles pulled off with a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed against the come coating his face, and he dropped his forehead back to Peter’s stomach. 

“Sorry, baby, sorry,” Joseph rambled, but Stiles laughed even as he tried to catch his breath. 

Hands were running down his sides and over his hair, and as soon as Stiles calmed down he could feel the  _ fullness _ . Joseph’s knot was filling him, and when Stiles shifted he could feel the come that was stuffing him fuller. 

“It’s okay, Papa,” Stiles managed, his voice a rough rasp he had never heard before. Peter shifted as though he was going to get up, and a whine slipped out of Stiles’ mouth before he could even think about stopping it. “No, Daddy. Stay.”

“I’m just grabbing a shirt to clean you up, baby,” Peter explained, and Stiles let go of Peter’s ankle from where his hand had shot out to grab him.

Peter was back in a moment, wiping gently at Stiles’ face. He went slower than he probably needed, and Stiles was sure he was rubbing most of it  _ into  _ Stiles’ skin, but he wasn’t about to complain. He knew that he would  _ reek _ of the two wolves, that the scent would linger for weeks. Joseph’s come was filling him up and Peter’s had been all over his face long enough for the scent to have sunk it.

Peter lifted him enough that he could slip onto the bed. Stiles curled into Peter’s chest, throwing an arm over his stomach. Joseph had to shift with him, his knot still swollen and keeping them connected. He spooned up behind Stiles’ back warmly, a pleased rumble slipping out of his chest as he linked their fingers together before settling their joined hands on Peter’s belly. 

“I don’t think I can move,” Stiles slurred. He was  _ exhausted _ , and he was so warm and comfortable pressed between the two men that he never wanted to get up. 

“Are you okay, pup?” Joseph asked, and his voice was so concerned that Stiles’ heart managed to swell even more.

“I love you,” he said before he could think anything of it. “I love you two, so much.”

“Oh pup,” Joseph said at the same moment Peter said, “Baby, we love you too.”

Stiles smiled, snuggling further into Peter’s chest as he floated in the feeling of being held and being full, something he could have never before imagined but  _ loving _ . He had been through so much, but here, pressed between the two amazing men who had opened their lives to him, he felt happier than he ever had before. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
